


Hate and Like

by atlasiscool (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Implied Abusive Jasper, Lapis's POV, Other, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/atlasiscool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hated every moment of it. You really did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate and Like

You hated every moment of it. You really did. The constant fear and anger running through your veins. Her voice yelling, that you’d never do a good job protecting him. The frustration that you were a prisoner. Again. That she’d gain control one day, and you’ll never see him again. You also hated her, for cornering you, basically forcing you into this. For insulting you, threatening you, in hopes that you’d give up. You hated this and you hated her.

 

But.. You also kind of liked it. You liked being in control. You were strong like this. Of course you’d eventually tire yourself out, but you were still stronger than normal. As long as you kept her here with you, you would have enough energy to manage.

 

After being used as a.. as a tool for so long, it was nice to be able to use someone else, to control someone else. If she began her thing, telling you she’d shatter you for all she’s worth, it was easy to make her shut up. 

 

The fact that you liked it scared you. You told yourself over and over that being here was torture, a prison, a tomb, but.. The feeling.. The feeling of being in control. It was pretty great.

 

You hated every moment of being down there, and you loved hating it.

**Author's Note:**

> well fuck glad that thats over  
> this was really short too whoops


End file.
